


Solstice

by EthanolMusket



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fictional Religion & Theology, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanolMusket/pseuds/EthanolMusket
Summary: Judal was a demon, a being of pure darkness and chaos, but when he meets certain angel, there's a change in him and there's no going back for him.
Relationships: Judal | Judar/Ren Hakuryuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Solstice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baalsdungeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baalsdungeon/gifts).



The sound of his steps was too loud thanks to the dead silence of the library at that hour. However, his whole attention was focused in his own thoughts, his thumb and index finger of his left hand pressing his chin as he walked down the aisle to the room in the back. How had it come to this? He still had no idea how he had let this happen, and why he was heading that way when he had other duties to attend to. Disobeying direct orders from heaven was not something any excuse would resolve, punishment was due, but the severity did change depending on the offense. Leaving his post would not be too bad, even if mercy wasn’t the same to angels as it was to humans. Humans had it very easy. But the punishment for this travesty…

No, not a travesty...he knew well it wasn’t. He was one of the most responsible guardian angels, he wouldn’t throw his responsibilities aside with ease, he was known to be very serious. Or so he thought. The door at the end of the aisle was now at reach, the mahogany made him anxious as he had never been. His hand grabbed the doorknob with doubt, opening it in silence.

“You actually came”

The voice was foreign and yet familiar to his ears. His light blue eyes landed on crimson ones, as if heaven was staring at hell directly.

The words took a few seconds to come, which seemed like an eternity to him.

“I didn’t want to just leave you here alone”, he swallowed a bit, staring with longing at the being of darkness sitting on the sofa of the religion section of the library, the bible open over his lap and a wide, inviting smile on his face. That’s why some people said the devil knows the bible best. And why others said he wouldn’t appear as a monster. Judal was as beautiful as a full moon in the eve of a snowy winter night. His pale skin was nostalgic for Hakuryuu, it reminded him of the first time he had seen snow under moonlight in the human world. His cascading hair was like staring at the ocean at night, dark, beautiful and mysterious. The most striking feature of this demon for the angel, however, were his eyes. Crimson red, somewhere in between blood and rubies.

“Come”, Judal patted the sofa, signaling for the newcomer to sit down. Hakuryuu obliged, sitting gingerly next to the demon, eyeing the open book on his lap.

“I didn’t take you for someone interested in heaven’s story, at all”, he said in a soft tone, his stiff body relaxing little by little at the other’s presence. It was strangely soothing. “Most of what is written there is not accurate, but you already knew that, I presume”.

Judal closed the book, putting it on the coffee table next to him. “I am not, or was not. Not until I met you, Hakuryuu”, his usual mischievous expression vanished, leaving a serene yet determined expression on his beautiful face. “I have never met someone like you. Not in Hell nor on Earth”, he lowered his eyes almost in a timid nature, so unlike himself, fidgeting with his fingers for a couple of seconds before continuing. “You are the fairest creature I’ve laid eyes upon...but...that is not all, if it were, we wouldn’t be sitting here. I would be fucking your brains out at a motel, probably”.

Hakuryuu scoffed,then crossed his arms and legs. “You’re quite the charmer”, he rolled his eyes. The cold touch of Judal’s hands on his cheeks made his mind dizzy in a warm, foreign feeling. The same feeling he had felt that fated day when they met.

“What I mean is…”, the knot in his throat grew tighter. For a powerful, underworld magician and manipulator, this shouldn’t be as hard as it was. Why was it that this being lowered his defenses so? He could try to use his manipulation magic on him, but at the same time, the sole thought of breaking the angel’s mind nauseated him. He wanted him whole, unspoiled, his and his only.

The warm touch on his cold skin sent shivers down his spine as Hakuryuu’s hand held his with care and a gentleness he had never known before. A humble smile and shinning sky blue eyes warmed his body further more. And he knew he wanted to spend the rest of eternity next to him.

\--

Every 10 years, angels and demons met in the human world, considered neutral territory, to revise rules, and basically to keep face and politics and avoid an all-out war between heaven and hell. Judal as one of the main magicians from Hell, was required to be there, but he just hated such boring and inconsequential things. He believed these meetings were a waste of time, as the status quo had to be preserved, so why bother?

The demon strolled aimlessly in the valley surrounding the building where the meeting was taking place, when something, no, someone caught his eye. Sitting in the edge of a small lake, under a tree was a young man, just staring into the crystalline water, as if it held the secrets of life. Judal immediately knew he was no normal human, but an angel. He wondered what he was doing out here, alone, looking around to see if some other heaven dwellers were around. But it was just him. The angel slid his hand inside the cool water, a small smile on his face as a fish rubbed against his fingers in a greeting.

Judal lifted and crossed his hands behind his head, approaching the young man. He was bored enough to bother a stray angel.

“What are you doing out here?”, he asked, in a dull tone. However something happened when the angel turned to see him. He wasn’t sure what it was. Something deep in his chest clenched. Those eyes were the purest blue he had ever seen. For a second, he wanted to hide away, hide from the blinding light those eyes emanated. For a moment he even was ashamed, and he didn’t know why.

The angel was startled as well, his lips slightly parted. An apparition? He was hypnotized with the ethereal beauty from this being of darkness. A jewel so beautiful to be stored away in the underworld. For a moment he felt envy, but wasn’t sure why. Envious of his beauty? Or perhaps, of the other scum that got to relish in this demon’s presence. Something deep in his chest felt so tight.

“I was just watching the water”, after the eternal seconds of their first meeting, the angel returned his attention back to the lake, eyeing the other from the corner of his eye. “Shouldn’t you be inside? Your aura is no small thing, you must be a higher rank, aren’t you?”, the angel continued.

“That boring meeting? Pfft…”, Judal approached the other, staring at the lake. “What’s your name?”

It took the angel some seconds of thinking if he should just give that information away to a being of darkness. “Hakuryuu”, he replied after a moment, deeming it safe. “What about yours?” 

“Judal”, the demon sat beside the angel without invitation, he noticed him grow a bit stiff, but wouldn’t give in to intimidation. He smiled.

“What do you see in that boring body of water?”, Judal peeked into it, the gentle waves casted by the air danced on the surface.

“The waves, the fish…the life thriving in this small lake”, Hakuryuu smiled. “It is quite relaxing if you ask me…”.

Judal raised a brow, failing to see what the angel meant. “I don’t understand...”, he admitted.

“Well, just try to relax, close your eyes and feel the wind on your face for a moment. The sound the trees, the wind and the water make is a beautiful symphony of how perfect nature is.”

‘But if I close my eyes, I won’t see you´, the demon thought, but still did as he was asked, just not to let that beautiful being down and as an excuse to spend some time with him. The sounds were pleasing when he thought about it, but the angel’s aura was so pure it distracted him from actually focusing on that job.

“Hmm well, it’s better than being inside, it’s the same thing every decade. The same show, nothing changes, so why bother?”

“This is my first time here, but you are right, things will remain the same...it’s better outside”

“So...your first time in the human world...what’s your rank? I am an oracle, first class magician of the underworld”, he offered his own information first, to avoid making Hakuryuu uncomfortable with disclosing information.

“Guardian angel, but I am looking forward to change ranks to life messenger”, Hakuryuu continued, now looking into the demon’s eyes. He shouldn’t be talking to a demon, their natural enemies, but here he was, honestly, Judal’s presence did not bother him, it wasn’t hostile, there was something else there and he was genuinely curious about it.

“What’s a life messenger?”, the demon threw a small stone at the pond, then placed his crimson eyes on Hakuryuu. The angel placed his hand on the ground, as if magic, flowers grew almost instantly until in full bloom, surrounded them with all colors and scents. It wasn’t much, compared to all the destructive power Judal possessed, but it was much more in a different sense. He stared dumbfounded at the flowers, poking a couple of cerulean ones in awe.

“Well, it’s nothing compared to what an oracle can-“,

“You’re kidding? I think it’s pretty neat in its own way”, Judal pulled one of the blue flowers off its stem to admire it closely. “They are prettier than your regular ones,”

Hakuryuu grimaced at the act, but he knew Judal didn’t do it with bad intentions, so he let it slide.

“You are a very interesting being, Hakuryuu…”, he continued, placing the flower absentmindedly on Hakuryuu’s hair. “I like you”, he gifted the angel a sincere smile, which made him blush without noticing.

“A-ah, t-thanks”, he was caught very off guard. He had never interacted with a demon before, so the idea he had of them was very different. They weren’t so different after all, Judal and him.

“The power to create life…humans don’t deserve you, they’re vicious”, he winked at the other. “Believe me, if you work down here, you’ll notice soon enough”,

Hakuryuu was deep in thought for a moment, then a small smile adorned his beautiful face, which gave the demon goosebumps. “There are a lot of nice and worthy humans around, also I believe they can change for good”

“Mmmm I see...will you be here tomorrow? The meeting lasts 10 days and it’s a hassle, I don’t want to be there”

Hakuryuu chuckled. “I will be here, it must be very boring if you prefer to sit here with me staring at a lake”

‘If you only knew...how beautiful you are and how far from boring you are’, Judal thought to himself. “All right, see you tomorrow then, this shit’s about to end and they will be all over me, not like they can do anything about it, anyway”

“Until tomorrow it is, Judal”, again the angel gifted him another warm smile. Judal felt like he could die in that moment and everything would be fine with hell, hearing the angel say his name was surreal and pleasant.

\--

“…Those ten days were the best of my life. The time I got to know you more, know what you like and dislike, see you work your life magic...Hakuryuu...you worked your magic in me”

“What are you saying?”, the angel’s face grew hot, albeit he felt the same.

“Remember when I kissed you on the seventh day?”, Judal stared at their holding hands. “You were so surprised, I thought for a moment you were angry at me”

“I…I don’t think angels are supposed to feel like that, and yet I...I couldn’t get enough of it, not then and not now...I…this wasn’t supposed to happen and yet...and yet I wouldn’t want it any other way, Judal”

Judal nodded slowly. “Hakuryuu, you...actually”, he grabbed the angel’s hand and pressed it gingerly on his chest, “...worked your magic in me”.

The angel gasped when he felt a beat in his chest. Demons didn’t have beating hearts, the organ was present but no more than a vestige, maybe a prelude for humanity. Angels and demons weren’t supposed to have beating hearts, weren’t supposed to love one another. They were supposed to carry out their respective duties, obey and bring peace or chaos respectively. And here was Judal, oracle and first rank magician of the underworld, giving him the most vulnerable look with brilliant eyes, holding his hand as if holding for dear life.

“Fuck it all Hakuryuu, stay with me, let’s leave them behind, I want to exist next to you, for you and you only, I-”, the angel pulled the demon close and wrapped his arms around him tightly, noticing for the first time how fragile he seemed. And in his own chest, he could feel a strong thumping in his own chest, awakened by that moment, by the demon, by a forbidden feeling of love. 


End file.
